Engagement
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: Just a little Kigo story I wrote, It's starts out sill but gets pretty serouis later.
1. Chapter 1

"If someone told me I would be saying this a month ago, I would have laughed at them." Said the older woman. "If they said who I was saying it to, I would have thought they were crazy. She got down on one knee and took her lover by the hand. "Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?"

At first the red head could only stare at the green woman. Did I really just hear that? I hope I'm not dreaming. Shego just asked me to marry her. Well there is only one thing to say "Yes I will, Shego."

The two women embraced each other and kissed softly. It's hard to believe that they went from foes, to friends, to lovers in such a short time. Kim pulled back from the green woman "You sure about this sweetie?"

"Yes I am Princess, I never felt this way for anyone else." Shego said in a sweet soft tone.

"Dos that mean I have to wear a dress?" a male voice called out from behind the younger woman.

Kim turned around to see the face of her best friend, Ron Stoppable

"Ron, why would you wear a dress?" Kim asked.

"Because KP, I'm going to be the maid of honor, right?"

Despite herself Shego had to laugh at that. "Don't be silly."

"Yeah, Ron, you can wear a suit or a tux or something." Kim said.

At Bueno Nacho Kim was telling her two other friends the good news.  
They were not taking it well.

"You're engaged? Like engaged? You're getting marred? To Shego?" Monique said obviously stunned "Is this the Shego that almost killed you at least 100 times?"

Yori continued were Monique left off "The one that's green? The one that's a psycho? And also a woman?"

"Yes to all of that" Said the redhead "She is also the one standing right behind you."

"Like we would fall for that" they both said at once.

"Who you calling psycho?" the green skinned woman said with mock anger.

The two just looked like they were seeing a ghost. Slowly they turned around to see the green woman standing over them.

"Well, I lived a good life" the African woman said.

"Relax girls, I don't bite." replied Shego"I know that this is a bit of a shock but you two did know we were seeing each other."

"Yeah we were there. Kim-Chan went to get us another round of drinks and she came back with a green woman." said the asian. "Have you told your families yet?"

"That's a good question." Ran said coming back from getting another naco.

"No" said Kim "We don't really know how to tell my parents, they don't even know I'm bi. I can't just drop in and say 'Hey, I'm marrying Shego, hope to see you at the wedding. Later.'"

"If you do that at least one of them will have a heart attack KP." The blond boy said between bites.

"Yeah, you're right" the wavy haired girl said "we have got to be there when you spill the beans."

"With cameras." said Yori "it should be priceless"

"That's my girls" Ron said with a laugh

Shego said in deadpan "I'm starting to see why you are fighting over this weirdo. You are all nuts."

"Yeah, hard to believe Ron of all people is in a love triangle. Like that redheaded boy in that comic book." the redhead said with a giggle.

"Well KP I think I can speak for all of us when we say we're happy for you." Ron said as his girls snuggled into him.

"Thanks Ron" was all Kim could say "Now for the hard part. You ready Shego?"

"Pumpkin, do we really have to tell your folks right away?" the black haired woman said. "I'm not telling my brothers until later, a year later or two."

"So not the drama, they're not that bad. Ok maybe they are, but we sill have to tell them."

"Ok, but you're taking me to Wicked when it's in town."

"You got it, Elphie." Kim said

"Watch it, Glinda" Shego laughed.

Kim was sweating bullets. She was never these nervous in her life. She was just stalling while sipping her 7 up. Here parents were looking at her with interest.

"Ok Kimmy cub what's going on?" her Father asked "and why are your friends filming us?"

"Pay no attention to the beautiful woman behind the camera." Monique said.

"Well, there is no point in putting it off any more. Mom, Dad, I'm getting married."

"That's wonderful so who is he? Is it that Josh guy?" her father said. Apparently he did not know Josh and Brick came out as soon as they started college. Last Kim knew they were still seeing each other.

"That's kind of the other thing." Kim sad sheepishly. "Ok you can come in now honey."

With that the older green woman walked in, her with smile lighting up her green face. The Possible parents stared in disbelief. "SHEGO!" they both said at the same time.

"Umm, surprise." Shego said, looking greener than normal.

"I'm not surprised at all." Ann Possible said "I knew you two would end up together this whole time."

Hearing this Kim strated to spray her drink all over her fiancée "Wha- what?"

In the room the only one not stunned at that was Ann. Everyone else was staring at her like she was a ghost or Bigfoot or something. Monique almost dropped her video camera.

After five minutes Kim had to break the tension "Well why didn't you say something, and save the two of us the trouble?"

"Never mind that now." She said "Tell us how it happened. I insist."

"Ok this is the whole story." both the women said.


	2. Chapter 2

About a month ago, Kim and Ron were hitting a new club in Go City. Summer just started for the two of them. "So, KP, did all your classes go well?"

"Yeah, Ron, so not the drama, criminal psychology is a total cake walk." Kim said with confidence.

The blond boy just look at his long time best friend "Glad to here it, I don't think I can say that about my cooking or my comics majors they're both harder than I thought. Well, I still got good grades."

"I understand why you are a cooking major. However-" The green eyed girl asked "why did you decide to major in comics as well? What will you even do with a major like that?"

"Stuff like that is way, nobody ever takes comics seriously. The world would be a much darker place without them."

"OK, Ron, no need to get all worked up on it." She said kindly "So we are almost to the new place."

"Was this place here yesterday?" Ron asked "This place looks kind of strange."

"You have been reading to many horror comics Ron. It's just a jazz club. I thought we could try it."

The two friends walked in. The place was dark with recessed lights. The band was playing, all the workers wore black clothing.

"This place is spanking." Kim said "Glad we came here."

"Yeah, it's nice to unwind after school and get rid of my troubles." Ron said "I mean, our troubles."

"Having two girlfriends not as much fun as it sounds?" the redhead asked.

"Sometimes it is, KP, but they usually drive me up the wall. It's not enough that they're constantly jealous of each other, but they're sometimes jealous of you, as well."

"But I like girls." Replied Kim "Besides, I would never think of you that way."

"Well KP you're bi, not a lesbian." Ron sad confused, "I mean everyone knows you're into guys also."

"OK Ron. Let's not worry about it and have a good time." The redhead said "I see a nice place were we can relax and hear the music."

The two sat down and just relaxed, talking for a while. Between school, romance, and missions the two hardly had a chance to just talk all year. It was great, just two friends enjoying each other's company, it easily when on for half an hour.

However, it came to a screeching halt when out of nowhere Yori and Monique descended upon the duo like a pair of scavengers.

"Konnichiwa, Ron-san. How are you doing tonight?" The Ninja asked.  
"Yeah boyfriend, did you really think you two could ditch us for the night?" The chocolate eyed girl said.

"Well girls, I just need to be with KP tonight. We haven't been together all year, not just the two of us anyway." Ron said scared of getting his girls mad.

"I'm going to get us a round of drinks, what will you have?" Kim said hoping that the girls will cool off by the time she comes back.

"Get me a Screwdriver, KP." Said the blond

"Oh, Sex on the beach for me." Monique said

"Doesn't anyone drink martinis anymore?" Yori asked

"OK, got it, be right back." Kim said as she rushed off to get the drinks.

Kim was thinking out loud with out realizing it "Man! Ok I understand that those two want Ron to themselves but come on. I don't even like Ron that way. We are friends. It's not like every girl on the street has the same feelings for the knucklehead. I don't even want to date guys right now."

As she reached the bar she did not even see the green skinned woman behind her.  
What is Kim doing here? And why is she so upset? Shego thought to herself. Maybe I could check it out.

"Can I get you a drink?" Kim heard a voice say.

"Not this time Shego, I'm buying for my friends." Kim said "Shego! What are you doing here?"

"I like jazz, and this is my home town." The green woman replied. "I should ask you the same thing."

"Ron and I go to school here." The younger woman said "I love the criminal psychology program."

"Oh really? Why am I not surprised?" The older woman said with sarcasm.

"You're not here to make trouble?" The redhead asked.

"NO. I'm just here to enjoy myself." Shego said

"So, care to join me and my friends?" The redhead asked making puppy dog eyes.

"Sounds like fun" Shego replied.

"Really? Great! I kind of need a buffer between Ron and his girlfriends. They invited themselves."

"OK Pumpkin, if you need help that badly." Shego said trying not to sound like she was making fun of the redhead.

When the two women got back to the table the girls dropped what they were arguing about and just stared. They looked like a pair of deer caught in the headlights. "Well, you all know Shego right?" Kim said.

"Yeah, KP, I'm well acquainted with one of our most dangerous foes." Ron said.

"Nice to see you too, Stoppable, now who are these two?" The black haired woman said.

"I'm Ron's girlfriend" they both said at the same time. "I'm Monique." "I'm Yori."

Shego was dumbfounded. "If I did not see it for myself, I would not believe it. I thought Kimmie was kidding when she said you have two girlfriends."

"I don't think any of us have gotten used to it." Kim said in a snicker.

The women sat down together at the other end of the table. The girls just stared at Shego like they were a pair of snakes.

"What is wrong with you two?" The green woman asked "Are you worried that I will suddenly attack you guys? OK, so I have a bit of a temper, but you guys don't have to worry."

"You are after Ron-san's heart aren't you?" The Ninja said

"What? No way. I might try to steal one of you from him." She answered

"Take your pick" The blond interrupted.

"As I was saying, I'm a lesbian." Shego continued.

"You are?" Kim said "That's great. Not that liking boys is bad. But, neither is liking ladies. I'm glad you like girls. I like girls also. What I mean is… Well it's good and all… umm…"

"Princess, shut up and kiss me" The green woman said.

"Please and thank you." Kim said

The two moved in close, and gave each other a quick tap on the lips. It was not much but it felt wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, Princess. I can't do this." Shego said as she ran for the exit. Kim could not process what was going on. They had been getting along well for the past 30 minutes and then out of the blue she started to run, with nothing to indicate what she did wrong.

"Go after her, KP." Ron said "You have to."

The redhead said, worried "But if I leave you alone with these two you will be in an asylum in no time."

"You are worried about me in a time like this? The blond said "GO, and hope you can catch her."

"Thanks Ron, you're the best" She said as she Ran after Shego. It had stared raining since they went in the club. Kim saw Shego run around the corner. Kim ran after the green woman with all the strength she could muster. Despite the head start and being shorter she was keeping up.

"Wait! Shego come back! We can talk about it." The redhead called out desperately.

"No, I can't, I will not go through this again." The green woman cried out almost in tears.

The two women chased into the night with the rain pouring down. Eventually the women ran into a basketball court. "This fence was not here last time" Shego said.

"Shego, I found you." Kim said as she ran into the fenced in area.

"Stay back" She said lighting her hands "I will fight you if I have to."

"Shego, what's wrong?" The redheaded hero asked

"I said stay away" the green woman said attacking the younger hero.

This was not the first time these two met on the field of battle. This happened many times before. It was almost an everyday occurrence for them, Drakken would try to destroy the world or conquer it, dragging Shego along for the ride. Kim would try to stop them and they always ended up in a brawl. But this time it was different, Shego did not seem to be attacking for any reason. Also, she definitely did not have her heart in the fight. She seemed to be just lashing out to make the redhead leave, as they fought in the pouring rain.

"I don't want you to get hurt just like everyone close to me dos." The black haired woman was actually in tears.

"Shego, what are you talking about?" The confused redhead asked

"My father, my mother and my only girlfriend, I'm the cause of so much suffering." She said as tears started to burst from her green eyes. "It's my fault."

"Shego, you're not making any sense. Let's get you out of this rain so we can talk about this." The redhead said in a caring tone. "Where do you live?"

"Not far from here." She said still crying "You really want to help after all I did to you over the years?"

"Yes" The red head said looking to her eyes.

"I don't live far, only one block over." Shego said pulling herself together.

Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out an umbrella. "Here, you don't want to get sick."

"Thanks"

The two shared the umbrella, keeping close to keep out the rain. The only sound that could be heard was the steady pound of the rain and the hoot of an owl. Soon they came up to the only green house in the area.

"Ever hared of over kill? Kim said.

"The green one is not mine. Mine is the blue one." The black haired woman said with a laugh.

They walked up the short stone path and Shego opened the door. It was a nice place, the furniture was a bit old-fashioned and it had a nice worldly feel to it. All around it looked like a nice cozy get away.

"Wow, this place is nice." The younger woman said.

"Thanks. It's not much but I like it."

"We are soaking wet from the rain. We should probably get changed." The red head said.

"Well, if you want you can also borrow my shower. I will get you something to change into."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Shego?" Kim said with sarcasm.

"Hey, just trying to be nice, we can talk about what I did later." The green woman answered.

After both of them had a separate quick shower, they were sitting on the sofa together. It was nice and soft "OK Pumpkin, you want to know what that was all about earlier. I think I'm ready to tell you."

"I don't want to rush you, Shego. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes I am. When I was young I got really sick. It was raining hard just like tonight. My parents went out to get me more medicine. Some guy slammed into the car. Dad never stood a chance. He died on the scene, Mom lived but she never walked again. My brothers all blamed me, and they had every right to." She stared crying "It was my fault, I was sick, Dad is dead because of me." She buried her head in the younger woman's shoulder. "Mon had to raise five kids buy herself, in a wheelchair and it's my fault."

"Shego, don't blame yourself. They were just doing what good parents do. Why were they both going?"

"Mom worked nearby. So she was going to work from there, I think. It was a long time ago." She said.

"Anything else I should know about?" Kim asked

"No, not really. Not that I want to talk about right now anyway."

"Besides your brothers, am I the only one who knows how you feel about this?" The younger woman asked.

"Yes, I have been pushing people away most of my life. You were the only one to keep me around after trying to leave them. Why did you come after me?" The green woman said.

"Because I had feelings for you for a long time. Tonight I finally got to be close to you. OK, I was being a little selfish, but I wanted to be with you longer."

"Is that true?" Shego said "For me it was love at first fight. The way you, looked, moved, attacked, I had to fight off kissing you in the middle of a fight more times than I could count."

"Wow that's just how I felt. So did you find out you were gay form a cartoon?" The younger woman asked.

"What?" Shego asked surprised.

"I found out I liked girls form the Little Mermaid." Kim answered. "I don't know what I was thinking, asking you that. Sorry."

"I thought I was the only one that fell for that Mermaid." The green woman answered.

"Are you kidding? Most of my girlfriends asked me out because I reminded them of her." The red head answered.

That made the older woman smile "They were looking to date a mermaid?'

"See? you are feeling better already, now the healing can begin." The redhead said happily.

"I think I will be a long time before these old wounds heal."

"Will a new girlfriend help?" Kim asked

"Not sure if I deserve you, but yes." The black haired one answered.

"So not the drama. We can get through this together."

"What if I mess up? What if I hurt you? What if I am a bad girlfriend? What if you get sick of me? What if you don't like my cooking?" Shego said starting to freak out.

"Shego, shut up and kiss me." Kim replied

"But what if I can't care for you as much as you care for me? I don't want to hurt you" Shego said still worried.

"We will work it out don't worry."

"Alright princess, if you will have me."

"Does this answer the question?" The younger woman said as she kissed the black haired woman on the lips. It was different than last time, last time was just a quick taste. Shego could feel that she would be cared for if she gave love a chance.

"All right Pumpkin, I will give this a try."

"That's all I'm asking" The Redhead said sleepy.

Before Shego knew what happened, Kim was fast asleep, using her as a pillow. She just looked down at her younger lover. You are too cute sleeping like that, she thought to herself. She really wants me for a girlfriend. Well, I don't know what that says about her taste in lovers. At any rate looks like I'm not running away anymore, at least not tonight. Then she fell asleep also.


	4. Chapter 4

This is Go City. It's an all right place, but we have more than our fair share of weirdoes - like one big sci-fi convention.  
Most of them are harmless, but there are others who are not. That's where I come in. I'm Kim Possible - private eye with my partner Ron Stoppable.

It was a long and boring night. Boring like hearing your dad talking about science. Lately things have been slow. Then she walked in. Hair black like a witch's cat, skin green like a mint, like a heavy weight boxer this girl was a knockout in that silky black dress.

"What can I do you for, missy?" I say in my normal gruff tone.

"Well, I'm here because you're the best." The lady speaks the truth. "I have a problem that's a bit unusual."

"Unusual, that's to be expected coming from a vampire." I quipped.

"How could you tell?" She asked, flashing her fangs. "I am good at covering it up."

"I'm the best, right?" I answer.

"OK then, here is the deal" She said…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim woke up to see that she was sleeping on Shego's lap. The older woman was still asleep. "Shego, were you like this all night?"

The green woman started waking up. "Hey Princess, did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Did you really stay like that all night?" The redhead replied.

"You were way too cute to wake up. Just like sleeping beauty."

"You're perky this morning. Is there more than one of you up there?" The sleepy younger woman said as she started to sit up.

"I feel at peace, I think." The green woman answered "You really helped last night, can I make you breakfast?"

"You cook? I think that's a bigger surprise than that melt down last night." Kim said "What've you got in mind?"

"Do I cook? Well I will just make you something so you can judge for yourself. How about I make you nice omelet?" The green woman answered.

"Oh, that sounds great. I'll just have ham and cheese if that's all right."

"Ok, that sounds easy. I'll whip it up for you no problem." The green woman said happily

Quick as a flash, Shego was working on two omelets at once. Cooking them like a master, she looked like she was doing this for years, she was even better than Ron.

"Wow I thought you were just having melt down. You really are a great cook." The redhead said amazed.

"Pumpkin, there are two places were I feel confidence, the kitchen and in a fight. I might be able to put on a front but any other time I'm a nevus wreck."

"Even when you're stealing?" Kim asked

"I'm good at being a thief, but you will not believe the stress I go through. If anyone but you ever stopped me I would probably go to an insane asylum. I also get frightful when I'm nervous."

"Really that's hard to behave."

"Umm, Princess? Mind changing the subject?" The green woman said.

"Oh sorry. So where did you learn to cook?" The younger woman asked.

"From my mom. She gave me lessons since I was a kid. I always loved it. Not even the accident couldn't stop her from teaching me." Shego said with pride. "What do you want to drink?"

"Grape juice if you have it." The younger woman answered.

"Coming right up." The green woman said as she put the food on plates and proceeded to get the grape juice and cups.

A few minutes later the two were enjoying a nice meal together.  
"This is spanking. What kind did you make for you're self?"

"I made it up for all I know" Shego answered "Green and sweet peppers, onions, spinach, and mozzarella cheese."

"Wow, that's quite a combo." The redhead said as she snatched a bite. "It's really tasty, but a little strange."

"Hey, eat your own." Shego said playfully. "So, any plans for the day?"

"Well I need to find an apartment. I was going to share a two bedroom one with Ron. His girlfriends kicked me out and moved in. Later, if my girlfriend is free I was thinking we could go out for dinner."

"Your girlfriend, she's a lucky lady." Shego said "What is she like? Where do you want to go?"

"She's.…you." Was all the redhead could say.

"Oh right, I was pretty freaked out last night." The embarrassed woman said "You know, I have an extra room. If you want, you're more then welcome to stay."

"Wow, really? That would be great. I could get my stuff no problem." Kim said happily. "Damn, I left my car at the apartment building."

"That's no problem. I could drive you." Shego offered.

"No that's all right, I will take the bus and drive back."

"Ok then, need an extra pair of hands at least?"

"Please and thank you. That would be great." the redhead said.

Around noon the two ladies were taking the city bus. They had already picked up a spare key for Kim.

"So why is Ran dating two girls?" the black haired woman asked.

"Ron met Yori when he was studying martial arts in Japan. I don't know all the details." Kim said "As for Monique, they began dating in seinor year. When Yori suddenly moved here, Ron could not make up his mind. So that's the short version, anyway."

"Interesting" the green woman said "Why is he with them in the first place? They seem kinda nuts."

"Look who's calling the kettle black." The hero answered. "Anyway, they're all right when there is not another girl around."

"Is that so?" the green woman said. "Is that why you were kicked out?"

"Probably, they tend to go overboard." The redhead answered "They're good girls normally."

"You're dating now? And moving in together?" the shocked blond asked.

"Yes that's right." The hero answered. Shego invited me to stay with her it was so nice of her."

"Well this way I can't run." The green woman said. "I don't want to run anymore."

"Relax honey. We can do this together." The redhead answered.

"OK KP, if you trust her then so do I. Your stuff is right where you left it."

"All right, be right back." the redhead said.

The two girls gathered up Kim's stuff and were on the way to the parking garage.

"You keep everything in space bags?" The green woman asked

"No, I just got these and figured I could use the extra room." The Hero answered "Mine is the blue Ford Fusion."

"Not a bad car." Said the green woman "Your parents get it?"

"I played for some of it, but yes." She answered opining the trunk "It's not much but good enough for me. How about Arby's on the way back? My treat."

"Are you kidding? Princess, I love Arby's." The green woman said "You've got yourself a date."

"That's great Shego." The redhead said, happy.

"This French Dip is spanking" Kim said munching on her sandwich "Thanks for suggesting it."

"No problem." The black haired woman answered. "I think it's the best thing on the menu."

The two were enjoying their lunch, making small talk, normal date stuff.

"You wanted to be a spy when you were a kid?" Kim asked surprised.

"Yeah, I always thought those guys in the movies were so cool." Shego answered " OK what's the strangest thing you wanted to be?"  
"Ironically enough - a Princess, I think we all do at some point." She answered blushing.

Hearing this Shego burst out lathing. "Is that so, Princess Kim?"

"Look who's talking, Go She-go." The redhead quipped.

"OK, you win." Shego answered.

"Thanks for the date it was fun." Shego said as they were coming back to her house. "We have to do this again."

"Agreed, why didn't I ask you out in the first place?" Kim said "We could have gone to the school dance together."

"I don't know about that." The green woman answered as she moved in for a kiss "but we are together now." She kissed he younger woman on the cheek.

"You are so sweet." The hero said "It was nice."

"See you tomorrow or something." The green woman said starting to go inside.

"Umm, Shego? I live here." Kim said.

"OK, goodnight." Shego sad walking down the street. Before the redhead could stop her she was halfway gone.

Kim could only giggle to herself; she went inside and started counting to herself.

"If I reach 20, I will go look for her." At 10 she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door.

"I live here, too." The green woman said.

"Welcome back sweetie." The younger woman said.


	5. Chapter 5

Capture 5: Mission

It is surprisingly easy to get used to living with a villain. Shego was a great person to live with. She kept the house spotless, and made some of the best food I ever ate. If it was not for the pool and work out room, I would probably weigh a ton already, and it has only been four days.  
Kim was thinking to herself coming back from the ladies room around midnight. The hero was about to go back to her room but she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"OH MY GOD, SHEGO!" the redhead yelled as her lover plunged into the pool. Kim ran straight out the glass door. She jumped in the pool still wearing her pajamas. Gabbing the submerged woman and pulling her to the surfers.

As they broke through the water, the green woman yelled out.  
"Pumpkin what are you doing?"

"I'm saving your life stupid." The hero answered. "Death is not a way out. Don't stop me from saving you."

"Kim, relax." The black haired woman said. "You've got it all wrong, I was just taking a late-night swim."

"You aren't just saying that so I let you drown?" Kim said still worried.

"No way Princess, I just can't sleep." Shego said "Besides, if I was killing myself I would have clothes on."

"What?" Kim replied embarrassed. 'I must have been so worried I did not notice.' She thought. She then released her grip on the green woman. She got a good look and Shego was definitely in her birthday suit.

"How did you not notice?" The green woman asked, a little annoyed.

"Well it's dark." Kim answered.

"Sorry about last night." Kim said again. It was only noon and she already apologized at least thirty times. They were just enjoying a lazy afternoon at the time.

"It's all right, Princess." The smiling older woman responded. "I'm glade you care enough about me to do that."

Just then the Kimmunicator went off, the hero pulled it from her pocket and said "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"OK, It seams to be Drakken, but for once I have no idea what he's doing." The genius answered. "But it looks big; he's getting help from Monkey Fist and Motor Ed."

"Well he will in for a big surprise when I show up helping Kim." Shego said in a wicked tone.

"You're coming?" The hero asked.

"Yes, of course, just let me change." Shego said as she rushed off upstairs.

"What was Shego doing there?" Wade asked

"I'm in her house." Kim answered not making a big deal about it.

"Why are you in her house?" Wade was confused.

"I live here." Kim answered calmly.

"YOU LIVE WITH SHEGO!" By now the young genius was really freaked out.

"Yes, now let me get changed for the mission. Talk later." Kim said hanging up.

"Whoa, Wade's sent the automated jet?" Kim said looking up "He must really think this mission is a big deal."

"You guys have an automated jet?" Shego said sounding like a little kid. "Awesome."

The redhead had to laugh at the older woman. Her former foe was wearing her Villain/Superhero outfit, complete with the mask and acting like an exited little kid. Kim hadn't seen Shego in her black and green catsuit in a long time; she was normally wearing a dark green sweeter and black jeans at home.

"Why did you insist on coming with us, Shego?" Ron asked

"I have my reasons." She said with a wicked smile. "Well, you know I'm more than capable of handling myself. Also Kim's my girlfriend now, I want to make sure she's all right."

"Ohh, you're so sweet." Kim said kissing the green woman on the cheek.

Soon the three of them were upon the desert lair; It was stylized to look like a giant sand castle with spires, a draw bridge, and everything else you could think off.

"Sill no underwater base?" the blond asked. "All the good villains had an underwater base."

"Trust me; they're a lot of hard work. My brothers wanted one when we first became superheroes." The green woman responded.

"But Hego … can't … swim." The confused red head remarked.

"And that is the reason we stopped using it." The green woman chuckled.

"Hey there no guards outside." The Ron interrupted. "They are planning a trap."

"There are never any guards." Both women said in unison.

"But they might have learned by now." The blond continued. "Just like in comic books."

"You really need to stop reading those." Kim said. "Also, this is Drakken we're walking about. He's an idiot." She turned to her girlfriend. "Why did you work for him for so long?"

"He pays well." She answered. "Also he actually gives out health and dental plans, he has more money then he lets on."

"Wow, I never would have guessed." The red haired hero said.

"Yep, he may be a whinny little mommas boy, but he's actually an all right boss."

The three were soon inside the castle. It was dark and gloomy inside. It had little lighting and less décor. This place was cool but creepy. Ron was blathering about how this was just like some horror movie. "Remind me to yell at Monique some more for introducing him to the horror genre" The annoyed redhead said.

"Yelling at your friends will have to wait Kim Possible." Drakken's voice yelled out of nowhere. "Or not, because you're all doomed."

"Did he always do that?" Shego asked.

"I don't think so." Kim answered.

The three of them ran into the next room to find the three bosses waiting for them.  
"Oh good Shego, you caught them. Back to pick up your last paycheck?"

"No, I'm with Kim now." The green woman said with pride.

Motor Ed interrupted. "Let me tell you something! You picked the wrong time to join Red."

"Indeed." The blue moron said. "This is the greatest evil plan I've ever made."

"Yes, using my martial arts skills and their inventing ability we constructed the ultimate weapon." Monkey Fist bragged.

Just then a missile car, a helicopter, and a truck rolled in the room. The three vehicles then combined into a giant robot. "Yes, it's more than meets the eye!" Drakken said as he and the two others got inside the robot. "Now the three of us will destroy you all."

"We never fought something this big." Ron said.

Just then something crashed through the roof of the joint. It was the automated jet. I crashed in and started to morph into a giant robot. Wade's voice emanated from it.  
"OK team, hop in."

Soon the fight was underway. Shego and Kim were controlling the robots movements and Ron was handling the weapons. The other robot was much stronger but the KP bot was faster. Drakken's robot was hardly able to touch them. The fight was over before too long.

"We were sent to have a robot fight?" Kim asked the tied up villains.

"Maybe, wasn't it cool!" The mad scientist said. "Oh, Shego, I got you're paycheck." He said trying to wiggle it out of his pocket.

"I got it." The black haired woman said, pulling it out "So you aren't mad about me getting a pardon when you didn't?"

"No, not at all" The blue man said. "You got it because you're crazy".

"That was uncalled for." Everyone else in the room said at the same time.

The two women were headed home. The mission was over and they were both ready to hit the sack. "I hope you don't mind a light dinner tonight. I'm ready to drop." Shego said to the tired redhead.

"That's OK, I was thinking we order in tonight and give you the night off." The younger woman said. Then she saw something strange. "Whose car is that?"

"I was wondering when you would get home." A woman with an Italian accent said.

"Momma?" The green woman said as a wheelchair bound woman rolled out the door. The resemblance was uncanny, besides being older and not green; Shego looked exactly like her mother.

"WOW! Shego, you're going to look great when you grey up." Kim blurted out before she could stop herself. "Was that out loud?"

"Don't worry Pumpkin." The green woman said. "We've heard that before. So, what are you doing here, Mom?"

"A mother can't visit her daughter?" She said. "Now come in you two, I made dinner."


	6. Chapter 6

Capture 6. Mother

"Thanks for letting me invite my friends over Miss Go." Kim said as they were getting ready for dinner."

"No problem Kim I made enough for a town." She replayed "Just hope you're friends brought you're appetites. And call me Aria"

"If you have to ask that, you have not met Ron." The green woman said with a giggle. "I seen that guy out eat all of us put together."

"Aria that means Lion right?" Kim said

"Yep, Dad's nickname for her used to be 'My lioness' Shego said happily "And she lives up to the name."

Ron was exterminating his girlfriends and pet playing Shego's Wii "Booyha I win for once."

"Well way do you insist on being Luigi?" Manqué asked.

"Ya Ran san I thought you would play as Snake." Yori chimed in "Luigi is lamer then Jigglypuff."

"You just used Jigglypuff." The blond said

"Well I'm using Pauline next, or Snorlax, or maybe Mega man."

"I'm Picking Lyn this time, I don't think I played as her before." The wavy haired girl said.

"I'm Dedede." Rufus said

Miss Go called out "Well the epic battle will have to wait. Dinner is ready."

The three of them scrambled up, and ran to the table like a bunch of little kids. T The three of them sat on one side of the table, Kim and Shego sat at the other side, with Miss Go sitting at the head. All the food looked great Lasagna, garlic breed, salad. Everyone was getting hungrier just looking at it.

"I can't believe you thought she was commenting suicide." Aria said "My little buttercup would never do that. She knows firsthand what it's like to have your girlfriend kill herself."

"I couldn't find the right time to tell her mom. But please go ahead if you don't mind."

"If none of you don't mind having this for your dinner conversation." The older woman said as

"I don't mind." Kim said as her friend's shook there heads in agreement.

"Okay then here's how it went." She said in a no nonsense tone. "When Shego was in high school her best friend was a girl named Roxanne. All through high school the two were joined at the hip. You could not pull these two apart with a crowbar. When the two found out that they were more than friends they sated dating in an intent. It was young love in seeing the two together made me so happy."

Ran interrupted "So you didn't mind that your daughter was a lesbian?"

"No never, I gave her nothing but support." She answered "But you do bring up a good point. Even though I and her brothers gave Shego support and love, Roxanne's parents were another story. Her parents were the worst kind of people that anybody gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgendered, or even allied has to deal with. They were the kind of person that has their nose so far up the Bible that they never even question that they might be wrong about it."

"They hade their Bibles up something else too." Shego scoffed.

"Shego!" The redhead said.

"No she's right, saved me the trouble of saying it myself. After graduation the two of them are going to go off to college together. Perhaps even live life like a married couple. But it was not to be. The day after graduation, we found her dead in her bathtub. She stabbed herself true the heart with a knife. Her suicide note read "I'm Sorry Shego but I'm going to hell anyway. I love you Roxanne."

Shego took over where her mother left off "Her parents would not even give her a funeral. Mom and I paid for the whole thing out of our own pocket. They wouldn't even attend. Lesbian or not, she was still their daughter. But all they would say on the subject was that I should join her in eternal damnation."

"OH MY GOD!" Ron said, speaking for the three girls as well.

"I locked my self and my room literally for a year after that." The green woman continued "I believe you all know what came out when I was done"

"Yes I think I do Shego, the international criminal, the infamous thief the green terror." Kim said "The woman that stole my heart in Japan."

"Right all I felt like I had left was my fighting. So I became a villain." Shego said "So the fights could have higher risks and richer rewards."

"Then you tried to help Drraken steal a Toy line that turned into a robot and the rest is history." The redhead said sweetly "You found a younger woman that loves being with you, fighting you, and you're cooking. One that thinks you are the most beautiful woman she has ever seen."

"One that can put up with my mood swings she is my solder to cry on one minuet and my sparing partner the next." Shego continued "Shire it tock us a few years to relies that but were together now." As Shego finished she went in for a long passionate kiss with her girlfriend, it was long but tender a kiss for a lifetime.

"Oh Sara I think you found you're soul mate." The proud mother said.

"Sappy" The naked mole rat said.

"You're real name is Sara?' The hero said.

"That's right, but I am so used to answering to Shego, do you mind still using that Princess?"

"That's no problem honey." The redhead replayed.

"I can't believe somebody's parents would drive them to suicide." Ran said "That's sick and wrong."

"I agree with you there." The hero said "This the worse thing I hared since Shego tolled me her brothers blame her for the car crash."

"THEY WHAT!" Miss. GO said looking like she was about to go kill them. "Way didn't you tell me this?"

"They tolled me not two. They said that if you ever found out I would regret it. You aren't going to kill them aren't you?" A worried Shego answered.

"Don't tempt me, because I just might." Aria said coldly and calmly.

By now the green beauty was starting to freak out. She looked like she was ready to either faint puck or run at any moment. "My brothers are going to beat me to a pulp now."

Kim grabbed onto Shego "Sweetie relax and start bereaving. You are not even being rational."

"Don't worry dear." Miss Go said. "If there's one thing, having a super villain for a daughter taught me, its' don't get mad, get revenge. But right now How about we go get Ice cream, I need a rest from all this drama. I seriously doubt I'm the only one."

"Ya Miss.G" Manqué said "I feel bad for even thinking, bad things about Shego now."

"Hei you have been throe so much." Youri said almost crying "If you ever need a back up sparing partner you can call me anytime."

"Thanks, that means a lot." The green woman said pulling herself together.

Soon the group was at a local family-run ice cream parlor. It was a pretty good place. Ron was slurping down two humongous milkshakes both of them are bigger than its head they were called gorilla sized. Ironically one of them was banana, the other one was peanut butter. Monique was having a mixed berry sundae. Yori was having an Oreo blizzard. Kim was having a strawberry cone, Shego was having chocolate. Aria was just having a caramel sundae. Even Rufus had a small cone of vanilla.

"So how is it?" Miss Go asked.

"It's great thanks." They all answered.

Monique and Yori stared at there boyfriend. "Were dos the boy put it all?" The wavy haired girl said.

"No kidding, he had four helpings of diner and a grande sized Naco on the way here. He must have a black hole or something." The Ninja said. "Maybe just having mystic Monkey powers takes allot of energy."

"Thanks Mom, I think we all needed this." Shego said.

"You know what I think sweaty." Kim said with a wicked grin she then smeared some ice cream on her girlfriends face. "Pink goes good with green."

"I'm going to get you for that." The green woman said playfully.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom are you sure you're OK to drive? A nervous Shego asked her mother. "You seem pretty mad."

This was five days since Aria vowed revenge on her Sons. Until this morning, neither Kim nor Shego have heard anything from her. The woman was quietly fuming while driving to pay her other children an unexpected visit. She seemed mostly calm, but she had a look in her eyes like a wildcat ready to strike.

"Right Aria." Kim said "I could take over if you want."

"Relax girls I'm fine." She said. "Also, the modifications to the car make it a little touchy."

"What are you planning on doing to them anyway?" The hero asked.

"Forget it pumpkin." The green woman said. "The woman never tells anyone what she is up to when she's planning something like this."

"Okay. I'm just worried. I don't think they deserve it."

They arrived at Go tower after picking up Ron, just in time to see Team Go pulling out of the driveway. It was around 11:00

"We missed them." The blond said.

"Yep. We have about 45 minutes for them to get there, find out it's a false alarm, and get back. By then we will be ready for them." Miss Go said, with an air of fiendish delight. She then called out to the tower. "Is everything set up?"

Kim turned around to see Wade coming out of the tower. "Everything's ready Miss Go"

"How did you get Wade to come here?" Ron asked.

"Mom can be pretty convincing." The Green woman answered.

By the time the boys got back, they were stationed in the basement to watch the show. When they got in, the door slammed behind them, and the lights went out as the tower went into security lock down. Then a gruff voice started saying out of nowhere, "I'm very disappointed in you boys."

"That sounds like dad." Mego said.

"Don't be silly, you know dad's dead." Hego replied "And it's Shego's fault."

"That is what I'm here for." The voice said, getting mad. "You have been unjustly blaming you're poor sister."

"If it was dad he would already know about this." The blue guy said. "Then Shego must have told."

"If this is Mom's work then, what's that?" The Wegos asked speaking at once.

They pointed at the ghostly glowing image of a man that looked a lot like an older Mego.

"SO BOYS SURPRISED TO SEE ME?" the ghost asked, his voice echoing.

"Dad, what are you doing in the land of the living?" I very nervous Hego asked.

"I had enough of your treatment of Little Sara. You will pay for everything you put her through."

The boys ran to their rooms. From the basement, Ron and Wade were waiting at the control panel, watching it all on the surveillance cameras throughout the house. "Wow Wade...Aria really planed all this?" The blond asked.

"Yep, I just hope Kim is ready for her." The genius answered.

On the screen, Hego just ran into his dark as night room and looked the door. He was breathing heavily. The look on his face was one of terror. "That can't be dad's ghost..." he said to himself.

"YOU thought I would never find out?" Aria's voice sounded from the darkness "That you blamed Shego for the accident?"

"It was her fault!" He shouted.

The voice was joined by many more voices of Aria "NO it was not! And you are going to pay for it!"

"Since when do I have 50 mothers?" He asked himself as he turned on the light. The room was filled dolls with glowing red eyes; They all looked angry and spoke with his mother's voice.

"I'm very disappointed in you son." They all said at once. The blue idiot screamed and busted his door down. Before too long, the four boys were back in the hallway.

"There's a huge snake in my room!" a panicked Mego said.

"Well we got a mummy in ours." The Wegos said.

"Now is not the time to be hysterical." The blue man said.

"Now is a PERFECT time to be hysterical!" The purple man shouted.

"You should be hysterical." A voice behind them said. The voice was female and sounded ready to kill. The boys turned around too see a bloody Kim Possible. There was fire in her eyes and she had a smile like a killer. There was a large bloody kitchen knife in her hand. "Because I'm going to kill you now." She said as she started laughing madly.

"What? Why?" The boys asked in a panic.

"Because you gave Shego nothing but pain, now I will rid her of these pests." The mad Kim said "I just took care of some other vermin."

The boys screamed and ran to the kitchen. The darkened room was blocked off. The boys were trapped with no way out and a killer Kim right behind them.

As Kim came into the room she said "So which one wants it first?"

"He does." They all said pointing at someone else.

"Okay Princess, they had enough for now." Shego's voice said behind them.

"Good job Kim." Aria said rolling out from behind her. "Don't even think this is it for your punishment. You boys are in more trouble then words can describe."

"But she is the reason you two went out that day." Hego said

"So you would trade you're sisters life for you're father?" The angry mother said "Without that medicine, Sara would be dead."

"But why did you have to go too?" Mego asked

"I just knew one of us was dying that day." She answered sadly. "I could just feel it. We were spending as much of one last day together as we could. It's part of the territory of love like that."

"But mom if you were not there, you would not be in a wheelchair." Shego said. "And we could have stayed growing up on the road like before the accident."

"And you would not have met Roxanne." She answered. "It not granted she would be alive today. However if it was not for hero you would not be the woman you are today."

Kim then stepped in and said "And we found each other, that is the important thing."

"You always liked the little dyke best." The two oldest said at once.

"Do you want Mom to kill you?" The green woman asked  
"That's letting them off too easy." Aria said "Kim make them dinner."

"What?" the redhead asked

"So I exaggerated about your cooking." Shego said. "I was still a bad guy then."

"They acted like I would have made a bio weapon." The angry redhead replayed.

"You know how I am about cooking." The green woman answered.

This is pretty much the conversation for the rest of the ride home. When Aria dropped her daughter and Kim they found an unexpected guest waiting for them.

"Drakken?" Kim asked "What are you doing here?"

"Well I don't have many friends." Shego answered "And we used to have a thing we do once a weak."

"So you aren't going to Karaoke with me?" The mad scientist said. "By the way, since when do you collect Cuddly Buddies?"

"Actually, those are mine. Also we would love to join you." The red head interrupted. Then she turned to the car "Ron do you want to come with?"

"I will meet you there." The blond said "The girls would love to come with."

"No way" Shego said "We are not going out to a Karaoke bar."

"I can't believe we are at a Karaoke bar."

Like the green woman said her Kim, Darkken, Ron, Monique, and Yori were at the nearest Karaoke bar to Shego's house. Just then, strange music started coming from her pocket.

"Wah is my pocket playing the Omen theme?" A very surprised Shego asked. As she reached for it, she found out it was her cell. Or at least she thought it was hers. She answered it "Hello? … Miss. Stoppable? Why are you calling my cell phone? … Sorry I must have gotten it mixed up with Ron's." She hung up.

"You got Ron's IPhone?" Kim asked "He guards that thing like golem and that ring."

"Okay let's see what he's hiding..." The black haired woman said, with a sneaky look on her face. "Okay, music. He has a bunch of horror movie theme songs, hellfire, the cell block tango, Feed me, and be prepared, be prepared in Japanese, German, French, Korean, Spanish, and so on."

"Why do you have my phone?" A freaked out Ron asked coming back from singing.

"Why do you have the same song in so many different languages?" Both women asked at the same time.

"In any language 'Be Prepared' owns!" he answered. "Why don't I just show you?" he said gripping the phone and starting the German version. Ron was right, the song was cool in every language he had. Next thing anyone knew they were all at the Karaoke machine at the same time all trying to sing it in a different language at once.

"We sounded ridiculous." Monique said

"Well we probably looked the part." Drakken answered.

"Shego, are you actually laughing?" The Ninja asked

"Well, with the way we butchered that song...but it was fun for once." The green woman answered. "We probably didn't do what ever we were singing any better."

"Hey, my French was spot on." The laughing hero said. "It was Drakken's Dutch that was bad."

"No Kim Possible, Yori's Korean that was bad." The blue man answered "I'm hurting myself."

"Well Shego I never knew you spoke Italian." The blond said. "Sorry you got the short straw Monique someone had to sing in English."

"Hay my boy did great sinning in Hebrew." Monique said.

"Wonder how it would sound in Klingon" Kim joked. Ron actually started sinning what at least sounded like her answer. It was a little disturbing actually but he could have been faking it.

"Boy you are insane!" Shego said lathing.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Kim Possible or any thing else mentioned in the capture, not even Spartans. I don't own Spartans.**

Capture 8 Masquerade

"I'm going to kill Shego." Kim said looking at a costume the Shego picked out for her.

"Oh come on girl it's not so bad." Monque said. "What's so bad about Sailor Jupiter?"

"That was the deal we all made." Yori's voice called out "We go to Brick and Joshes party in costumes picked out for each other." She came down dressed in a white kimono covered in light blue body paint "Besides if anyone is killing there lover it's me."

"Get in line girl." The wavy haired girl said "I'm supposed to be voodoo pretties. I'm thinking Kim got off easy."

"Kim are you shire about this?" Shego came down dressed like a vampire. "I never knew you were into blood sucking."

"Well I have been having this recurring dream. Were you're a Vampire and I'm a privet eye." She answered "And you make the undead look good."

"So what did you two pick for Ron?" Shego asked

Then both the girls said in monotone "One, two; Freddy's coming for you Three, four; better lock your doors Five, six; grab a crucifix Seven, eight; gonna stay up late Nine, ten; never sleep again."

Then Ron came in Dressed as Freddy Kruger." So what do you think?"

"I think that looks great." Kim answered.

"Way did you pick Sailor Jupiter?" Ron asked "She's the good cook"

"Well she's also the powerful one." Shego answered "Also she kind but tough, and the one with the most skills."

"But one of them is cooking." Ron wined "Kim can't cook to save her life."

It was late afternoon. The group was headed to the party. Almost there they saw Brick dressed as a Spartan worrier.

"Hello Ron." Brick said in a flirty tone.

"Dude, you have a boyfriend." Ron said disturbed "and I already have two." The last part of that statement initiated some giggling from the girls surrounding him. "I mean I have girlfriends."

"Too bad, a guy like you could have any guy he wanted." Brick replied.

"Now dear leave him alone." Josh said as he came out of the party dressed as a guy from Bleach. "I don't mind you flirting with other men but stop trying to convert them."

"Sorry sweaty." Brick said as he kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

At the party Kim and Shego were enjoying themselves. Ron was off with the girls somewhere probably eating all the food. They were talking Bonnie the werewolf.

"Nice to see you are taking the fact that you turned Brick gay well." Kim joked to her rival.

"Well it's alright with me." She said "I see you have a new girlfriend."

"Yep you are so jealous." The redhead said

"I will just have to steal you back then." Bonnie said with a sly smile.

"NO way Kim is mine." The green woman said holding on to her girlfriend

"Ya Bonnie you hade you're chance," The Sailor Scout replied as she kissed her vampire girlfriend.

Out of the corner of her eye Kim saw something she could not believe. "Shego your brothers here and he found the perfect costume."

A voice yelled out "SPOOOOOONNNNNN!" as Shego looked around for him. As she laid eyes on her brother. She almost burst out laughing "The Tick?" Shego said.

"What are you doing here bro?" the green woman asked.

"I was invited. Brick does work for me after all." The Tick said "How do you like my costume?"

"It's perfect." All three of them answered.

"It's even better then that Guy dressed as Dr. Facilier." Bonnie said

Hearing this the man walked up to the group. If Kim did not know any better. She would have sworn that he was the real shadow Man. But that's impossible, seeing how he was a character in a movie.

"Hared you lovely ladies talking about Me." he even sounded just like the Shadowman. "But if you don't mind me saying so. I really am him." As he said that his shadow moved as if it was and grabbed Bonne's "Still think I am an imposter?"

"How can you be the Shadowman? He was from a movie?" A very surprised Hego asked.

"Boy I don't have time to enplane that." The witch doctor said. "Because I'm going to use the people of the party to pay off my dept to my friends on the other side.

Then it seemed like everything turned funny colors. It was unnerving of the world shifted from normal colors to nothing but green and purple. Then shadows came up from the ground grapping the Party guests. Shego and Kim barely managed to escape the wave of shadows.

"What do we do princess?" The green woman Asked "We can't fight them."

"Maybe you can." The redhead replied "You're plasma shots there weak to light."

"OK sound's worth a tray." The green woman said.

"Wade were fighting shadows got anything that might help?" The hero said into the

kimuticatore.

"I can send some intense light throe the screen that might work." Said the overweight teenager.

"Please and think you." Then she turned to Shego "are you ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be pumpkin."

The two charged back into the chaotic scene ballasting every shadow in sight. After some intense firing the shadows seemed to back off. As the voodoo wizard took center stage.

"Those powers and that green skin." The man in purple said "you wouldn't happen to be Sara GO? Would you?"

"How did you know my name?" The worried thief said.

"because you have a friend on the other side to." He said with a wicked grin "perhaps you'd like to see her again." He tapped his staff on the ground after he said that. A strange ball of light formed in the middle of the room. The white then began to take human shape. It slowly turned into a young woman with short brown hair and skin the color of cinnamon and robins egg blue eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes and was Roxanne.

"Hello Shego. Did you miss me?" The ghost said.

"No this has to be a trick your dead." The black hared woman said

"I am real how can you not recognize me Bean?"

"Only Roxanne can call me that." The now angry woman said

"I am Roxanne. Come with me to the other side, My love."

"NO" she said as she ignited her hands once more "I love Kim now. Your dead Roxanne I've moved on." She then blasted the shadow Man in the face. "Don't torment me like this."

Kim was touched by this but now was not the time to get sentinel

"Lady you are going to regret that." He then signaled to the remaining shadows. "Get her boys!"

Shego release another round of plasma shots. This time, one hit the wizards staff. As the pieces fell to the ground, He seemed to lose control of the shadows, and they slowly vanished.

"You will pay for that girl." He said as he went in for hand to hand combat. Obviously this being Shego he did not stand a chance.

Before to long the villain was detained and everything was back to normal.

"Hay lets make him sing friend on the other side." Monique said.

"Oh all right." He wizard said "Don't you disrespect me little man! Don't you derogate or deride! You're in my world now Not your world And I got friends on the other side!

Kim Shego and Ron chimed in "Hes got friends on the other side."

"This was the best party we ever had sweaty." Josh said to Brick.

"Yep Honey were going to have to have the Joker attack next time or something." Brick joked.

"Or Freddy Kruger."

"Hay we got Freddy Kruger." Youri said pointing at Ron.

"And a Swamp monster two." Monique said pointing at a guy in a Gill suit

"I really am GILL!" The monster said in mock anger.


End file.
